


Freeze

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Series: Snapshots: Inktober 2019 prompts [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Stolen Kiss, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Young Yami and his gang are trying to avoid a bit of trouble. Karna has a solution.Inspired by Inktober 2019 prompts and Black Clover: Quartet Knights characters. And I made a big goof posting the first three parts as chapters in one story instead of different ones, so this is part 2 instead of part 4... If you want to see what else I've done for this, go read part 1!





	Freeze

He slipped out of the window and she followed him. The rest of the gang followed as well as they ran down the maze of alleyways to escape into the night. He ran silently in both his words and his movements, only his labored breathing could be heard as he pushed his body to the limits. 

He ducked into the shadow of a doorway and looked back down the path they had come. His gang ran past him making their escape. He saw a pair of guards at the end of the alley stop in the bright light of a lantern on the main road. He could hear loud angry voices echoing off the walls as the guards looked around before splitting up. One came toward them, hurrying down the alleyway.

He reached for the sword he wore at his waist, but a hand stopped him from drawing it. He gasped from the suddenness of the touch. He had not sensed anyone beside him.

"Don't you think it would be worse if there was a fight, Yami?" Karna whispered with a soft giggle right next to his ear. In the few months since she had joined the gang, she had made herself a sort of unofficial lieutenant, always at his back. Sometimes she was the voice of reason, and sometimes she was the most unreasonable.

"What do you think he will do if he catches us?" Yami hissed. He clenched his sword hand into a tight fist, wishing his blade was in it. 

The guard crept closer, peeking into every shadow. Yami risked a look back down the alley, making sure the rest of the gang had escaped.

"There are other ways to elude a guard, you know." Her voice was rich and deep. She touched him again, this time on the shoulder. 

The guard was almost upon them.

Karna pulled him into the shadowy alcove and pressed her body against his. She turned him so their faces were masked by the darkness as she kissed him.

Yami froze as if he were made of stone. He couldn't move, couldn't even breath. He could feel the guard approach, glance their way, and move on. After a long moment, Karna released him.

"You could have tried to enjoy it, you know."

Yami panted as his lungs regained their knowledge of breathing.

"I thought I told you already. I don't like older women."

He couldn't see it, but he could feel Karna roll her eyes at him. 

"Whatever. He's gone now anyway. We should catch up to the others."


End file.
